The New Element Masters
by NatalieDerpReview
Summary: Korra has 3/4 of the elements mastered. Or does she? What about Blood, Energy, Metal, and Lightning? As she tries to track down these 4 masters, she meets new friends and enemies. Please submit your OCs! Rated K plus just in case. Please R&R.
1. Getting Tired of the Number Four

**The New Element Masters**

Hello! This is my first story, and I'd like to ask you guys to submit OCs. This story is about the new avatar Korra learning from the new masters of the secret elements. (Lightning, Blood, Energy, Metal) If you're not interested in submitting OCs or want to check out the first chapter first, then you can skip down. If not, I'll explain more.

I need OCs for the masters of Blood, Energy, and Metal (I have my own OC for lightning). I also will need the basic elements for normal characters and/or villains, and non benders if you would like. Here is the form (I'm filling it out for my own character)

Name (surname is optional): Natalia

Age: 16

Gender: female

Bending ability: Lightning (master)

Personality: shy, mysterious, sneaky

Family (if any): she doesn't remember

Pet: tiger cat (domestic cat,size of tiger) named Amber

Any other details: she has amnesia, has flashbacks of her past

Appearance: black hair, orange eyes, average height

Clothing: black traditional chinese vest, black pants, barefoot

Weapons: bending, dagger

If you feel like you want to add anything else, then go ahead.

So that's basically the form. I'll probably need more, but I don't want to make it an eyesore. If I end up picking yours, I'll PM you for more info if needed. So that's it for the OCness. Let's actually start the first chappie!

**Chapter One: Getting Sick of the Number Four**

It was dinner time at Air Temple Island. The three children of Tenzin and Pema along with their mother were talking, laughing, and stuffing their faces simultaneously. However, the same couldn't be said for the late Avatar's reincarnation and his son. Korra stared at Tenzin across the table. He was, as usual, completely lost in thought, most likely thinking about what he was supposed to do with Korra's airbending predicament. After all, she was still having trouble with it. Korra easily grasped the other three elements, Water, Earth, and Fire, but the South Water tribe girl, to put it simply, epic failed at manipulating the wind element. She was sick of it. Maybe, just maybe, the young Avatar could learn something new to take her mind off of it. She had heard of different forms of the 4 elements. Shouldn't she have to learn those as well? Did Aang learn them? Are they useful? Did anyone specialize in these unique forms of the elements? Soon enough the curiosity had consumed her mind. "Hey, Tenzin, what about the sub-elements?" Korra quickly said. "What?" Tenzin said, half-absorbed in his own thoughts. "Like metal bending and such," the teen answered. The airbending master replied,"That is not needed. My own father only learned how to use Energy bending. You will find no purpose in anything else." "You mean Avatar Aang never learned the others?" "Precisely." "Well, maybe I'll figure out airbending easier if I figure out the others first," Korra said, frustrated.

As Korra stomped out of the room with a "Ughhh", she heard Tenzin mutter, "Maybe," to himself. Korra threw herself onto her bed, as a creak yelled out in response. If Tenzin had actually said what she thought he said, then he might actually be considering getting the masters to teach her the sub-elements. Korra let out a little _Squeee _from the thought, excited to get away from the boring task of learning airbending for a little bit. She awkwardly rested her head onto the hard pillow, trying to fall asleep. But every time she remembered the idea of being introduced to new powers, the young Avatar was thrown back to consciousness. She started to ponder what the masters would look like. Maybe for Blood, a creepy middle aged strict balding guy, with a weird beard that stuck out forward, and that would give her absolutely no freedom- oh wait, that was Tenzin. She wondered if any of them would be her age. That would be cool.

Natalia frowned inwardly as she summoned the blue lightning to clash again the tree she practiced her technique on. She wanted to pull her lost memories out of the clenched jaws of amnesia, but nothing would reveal itself. _If only I could remember where I came from, _the lightning master thought in her head. _Then it would be all clear. _Natalia sat down on the wet grass, getting dew on her silk ebony pants. She just wanted to remember. It pained her to try to wrap her head around what happened to her that would force her memory to be ripped away. All she remembered was that she could lightning bend. She didn't even know her own name until she found it on a slip of paper, stuck in the folds of her clothes. Did Natalia see it coming, and decided to write her name? All of a sudden, her orange eyes glew cyan.

_A child, looking to be around 12, walked through a crimson hall, trembling in fear. She was wearing a ragged beige tunic that went down to her knees, and a darker brown pair of shorts, similarly ragged. She frowned as she tried to tear off a piece of the tunic, struggling with her pale tiny hands. _

All of a sudden, Natalia was thrust out of her flashback, thoroughly confused. What in the world just happened?

**Chapter End**

Well, that's the end of the first chapter! Extremely short, I know, but I can't write much without many characters. I promise the next ones will be a LOT longer though.

Review please, whether you want to submit an OC or not. Constructive Criticism is welcome. No flaming please.


	2. I'm NOT Taking Lessons from the Police!

Time for chapter two! I just want to say, thank you SO MUCH for submitting your OCs everyone. All eight of you so far got in. If you want to see where you are in the story, I made up a little chart on my profile. However, I still need an energy master, so if anyone wants it, the slot's open (but maybe by the time this loads on the site, it won't be... I dunno.)

**Chapter Two: I Am NOT Getting Metal Lessons from the Police!**

Korra sighed as she got up from her bed after a sleepless night. She was so excited of the fact that she could learn more than the legendary Avatar Aang himself, that she could never be released into sweet slumber. She made a slight stretch, about to walk out of the door. But Meelo beat her to it. "Heeyy Korraa, daddy wants to see youu." Korra stared at her teacher's youngest son, looking to be half asleep. "He does? About what?" she questioned. "I have nooo ideaaa." "Right." She gave the child a small push to the side, walking through the old fashioned hallway to the outdoors. As the Avatar glanced at the flying bison circling the top of the tower, she felt a pang of sadness, thinking about the previous Avatar's pet Appa. No one knew what happened to him. Korra looked down, yesterday's excitement gone. Now the idea sounded ridiculous. There wasn't even anyone in Republic City that knew how to bend the secret elements. It took so much intense training... how could a city commoner take that when the great Avatar herself could not control something as simple as air? Obviously impossible. She began to imagine whatever Tenzin wanted to talk to her about. Maybe how she can't come fight with the Fire Ferrets in the Pro Bending tournament? Or how she wasn't taking air bending seriously. Or perhaps how she should eat neater; the kids are taking after her. As the teen continued to walk to the meditation area, as she was sure Tenzin was located, she wondered if _anyone_ mastered the secret elements, Republic City or not. She knew that the police there are taught metal bending to use against criminals; but she wasn't sure about anything else. Korra supposed that she could get lessons from the popo... NO. JUST NO. Even if she tried, she would absolutely detest having that weirdo Lin Bei Fong watch over her every move. She's like Tenzin, but worse! The young Avatar jogged over to the pavilion.

A young dark haired man with grey eyes looked around the dark alley. No one. Good. He smoothed his red vest as he glanced over to his armadillo wolf. "Hang, come on, boy! I need to practice something." Hang looked over to his master. He was average height, average looks, average age, even. But there was something very unique about this teen. He was a blood bender. Blood bending is descended from water bending, that utilizes the water located in a living organism's blood, letting the bender control them. It is a rather frowned upon technique, but Fujin had no choice. Living on his own after he came home to find his family murdered, it was the only way to survive. He had to steal. And he used his power to control his enemies... to kill themselves. Of course he had a katana to fend villains, but the blood bending was so much easier. No wounds, no evidence. And Fujin had grown cold enough to not care anymore. As the master of blood bending, he had gotten amazingly good at it. There were other blood benders he had heard of, but he doubted that they were as skilled as him. Because he practiced. He used his armadillo wolf to practice his bending. Of course, he would never cause any permanent harm to his last and only friend. But it truly helped his powers. "Alright, buddy, let's go." He silently willed the water inside of the furry friend to become his. The pet let out a scared whimper, losing control of his muscles. "It's ok, Hang..." Fujin raised his hand, moving the dog's front legs up. A low growl came out of the armadillo wolf's snout. He didn't like this. The blood master sighed as he gave his poor friend his control back. The fur ball came back down on all fours, letting out a happy "Yip!" Fujin shook his head, grinning. His pet was the only living being he really cared about. How could he hurt him? But this meant that he would have to find something else to practice on. "Guess we're having dinner tonight, eh Hang?"

Korra stepped onto the mediation area. There she saw Tenzin waiting for her, sitting cross-legged. "Ah, there you are, Korra!" the air master said grinning. "What do you want, Tenzin?" Korra groaned, expecting the most boring answer possible. "Well, I've been thinking about the secret elements. There are masters, and each Avatar should try to do better than the last. I want you to find these four masters and learn Energy, Blood, Lightning, and Metal." The teen's mouth hung wide open, not believing a word this guy just said. "Did you just... am I dreaming?" the Avatar said in disbelief. "No. But I must mention that you must seek out these masters yourself. You only needed me to give you permission. Korra, this is your destiny. To defeat the enemies of our current world, you must master all variations of the elements. Be careful, however. Do not expect every one you meet to be your ally," Tenzin explained. He was remarkably calm about this, the exact opposite of Korra, who was bouncing giddily with a grin that took up half of her face. "I won't let you down Tenzin!" "You better not."


	3. The Journey Begins

Wow, two chapters in one day. Also, if you guys are wondering why I keep my chapters short, is that I'd rather have at least a chapter per day that's short than a chapter every few days that's long. I may make a few big chapters if it's at an important part of the story. Let us start!

**Chapter Three: The Journey Begins**

"You sure you'll be alright, Korra?" Pema said, her voice full of worry. "I'll be fine. What can they do to me anyway?" Korra replied, flexing her biceps. She had just gone back from talking to Tenzin about her new objective, learning the sub-elements. After all, it's the Avatar's duty to learn as much as they can. The sixteen year old didn't understand why his wife was so worried. All Korra was doing was going around Republic City to track down the masters, and that's all. It hadn't came to her yet that learning these powers would be much harder than perfecting the originals, nor the fact that the city was huge. Korra said, annoyed, "Just leave me alone Pema, I need to pack." The pregnant woman lightly nodded, softly walking out of the room, "I understand. Good luck, Korra!" "Thanks. Now back to packing," she said to herself. As the adolescent girl inspected her belongings, she wondered what to bring. "Let's see, I have a coat, a blanket, and I probably need to bring Naga's saddle. A canteen would help, and a sandwich? I can't think of anything else I would need." As Korra put everything except the coat, which she wore, and the saddle, that she held, in a knapsack, she wondered where the masters were. As the young Avatar sprinted out of her quarters and outside, she stared up at the sun, wondering the time. It was exactly in the center, implying that it was noon. "Halfway through the day. Haha, that rhymed." As Korra continued to run towards her polar bear dog, Naga, she accelerated with the thought of being free and forcing Tenzin to get off her case.

A muscular tan guy with blue eyes and dark brown hair stared in horror at this guy who looked to be controlling his dog. A shiver ran down his spine as he thought, _Could he be bloodbending? _You see, this teenager, also known as Neeko, knew bloodbending as well. Neeko observed that this guy, looking to be around his age but a little older, seemed to be way too mature for his age. Yet at the same time... he himself was too, right? They both seemed to have things in common. So eventually Neeko built up the courage to come out from behind the trash can in this alley and talk to him. "Looks like we're getting dinner tonight, eh Hang?" the mysterious guy said, implying that his armadillo wolf's name was Hang. _What a strange name._ "Uh... hi," Neeko mumbled quietly. He thought of himself as a monster, what if this young man was worse...? The bloodbender quickly turned his head toward Neeko, "Oh. Didn't see you there," with a nod. "Yeah." "So... What's your name?" "Neko. Yours?" "It's Fujin." As the two bloodbender teens awkwardly introduced themselves, both minds began to wonder... _How good is this guy at bloodbending?_

Chloe groaned as she washed her wolf. Kanto barked happily, as he loved the feel of the water against him. By now you think Chloe water bends, correct? Nope. She was a metal bender, strong and stocky, but slim at the same time. The fourteen year old pulled her long bright blong hair into a ponytail, losing her patience with this wolf. He loved attention so much, but it was hard taking care of Kanto. She was somewhat tan, as a nomad she had to travel a lot in the hot sun. Currently she was residing in the outskirts of Republic City. She was now soaked however, from her t-shirt to her baggy pants. Her gray eyes scanned the field, hoping for a chipmunk deer, or some berries. But all she saw was a puff of fire in the distance, next to the silhouette of a girl. "A firebender. How quaint."

As Natalia stood on the building's roof with her tiger cat Amber, she could see all of Republic City. It was strange how small it looked from a bird's eye view, yet the real thing was so huge. The young lightning master imagined everyone in the city, working, playing, learning. Comprehending the city as a whole was amazing. Her long black flapping in the wing, Natalia turned her head to see a black wolf on a nearby rooftop, standing next to a rather strange looking girl. She had long wavy white hair, blood red eyes, skinny, and wore a white kimono. Natalia knew a bloodbender when she saw one. Trying to ignore this, as she disliked people, she decided to put her attention on something else. As she looked off at Air Temple Island, she remembered the Avatar that resides there. A thought struck her: Who would teach the Avatar lightning bending?

"Ommmmmm. Ommmmmm." As Tomo Yon meditated, he tried to relax. Join with the spirit world. Besides the Avatar, only energy benders could do this. And he was the master. He ran his hand through his shaggy black hair, calling out to his baby lion turtle. "Fortune! Come here!" As his dark green eyes searched through the park, he found the lion turtle, about the size of a polar bear dog, sniffing the grass. Tomo Yon truly loved Fortune. It was he who taught the energy master his unique power. He looked down at his green Earth Kingdom clothing, covered with a black cloak. He then pulled down a small dagger, fingering the sharp edge carefully. The energy master didn't know why, but he had the feeling that he would need it soon.

**Chapter End**

Woo, that was a big one. Trying to fit all these new OCs in. I think I missed one. I didn't give every one it's one paragraph, but most got a cameo. If you didn't see yours yet, don't worry, I'll get to yours as soon as possible. Thanks for reading, everyone.


	4. Meeting the Crew

Alright guys, this is getting a bit out of hand. From now on, I will take NO MORE heroes. I will only take 1. Enemies and 2. Background characters. So if you want to be in it, you've gotta be an enemy or background character. Why? Because I'm overflowing with OCs. Unless you say in the bio from now on that you are a villain, I will try to give you a cameo, but that's it. Alright? Thank you. On a happier note, CHAPTER FOUR!

**Chapter Four: Meeting the Crew**

As Sakuya rested her head against her horse wolf Shadow, she blew her black hair out of her eyes and tucked in her police uniform shirt. As a sixteen year old, she wanted to have fun and be free, yet it was hard, considering the fact that she's second in command at the Police Station, giving her barely any break time. She knows metal bending, but her true talent is water bending. She was a _master_ at water bending. "Miss Kurosawa!" a high pitched voice yelled. "Oh great," Sakuya muttered under her breath. Lilith Cori, her assistant. She was a short one, with pink hair that smelled of strawberries and wide blue eyes. A non bender. Although she was, to put it nicely, extremely annoying, she really did help with the mess of Sakuya's job.

"Take that! And that! Oh yeah! Suck it, grass!" Reinforce yelled as she breathed a puff of fire that burned the green grass underneath to a crisp. "Naluknir, come 'ere!" Her large black wolf padded over to the fire bending master. "Don't you think that this here grass deserves a big burning?" The large wolf made a "Woof!" in agreement. "Thought so!" "A fire bender. How quaint," a voice said in the distance. Reinforce turned her head to see where the voice had come from. Her blood red eyes focused on a slightly tan girl with bright blond hair in a ponytail. Almost immediatly, the firebender ran towards the girl, earning a fearful look from the chased kid. "Don't run! Please don't run!"

Fujin glanced at Neeko. Could they be considered... friends?

Zanna wondered who this girl was. She definitely looked different. She had a black vest with black pants, no shoes. Her long hair went down to her knees. Her orangery red eyes were almost blank, as if she didn't know who she was. Next to her was a large tiger cat, bright orange. "Hey! What's wrong with you?" the young blood bender called. It was obvious by now that this kid was ignoring her. Zanna was motivated to show her who's boss. She slowly raised her hand, turning her wrist. Then, all of a sudden, she threw her arm towards herself, flinging the strange girl onto her rooftop. "Who do you think you are, ignoring me?" Zanna yelled, fuming. The girl responded, quietly but forcefully, "_I don't want to talk. If you get any closer, you'll regret it." _At this statement, the blood bender was full of rage. This weirdo thought she was so cool? Zanna summoned a block of ice then threw it at her. The stranger jumped to dodge it, and succeeded. _"I meant it. Don't touch me." _Zanna, of course, ignored this warning, and thrusted a large amount of water at her. As it approached, the stranger touched the water lightly, and shot blue lightning into it, electrocuting Zanna. "Oh... IT'S ON!" Zanna blood bended the girl, but as she did, the stranger blew blue flames into her face, forcing the battle to end. "It's a tie then," the girl said, smirking. "What's your name, kid?" Zanna asked, interested. "Natalia." "Zanna."

It had been a day since Korra had set out for the masters. No luck yet. Right now, the Avatar was sitting in the park, holding her sandwich. She shut her eyes, trying the meditation thing Tenzin taught her. After a few minutes, she opened her eyelids, only to find that her sandwich was gone. She looked around, to see a young man that looked around her age with brown hair that hung on his green eyes, wearing a green tunic with long black pants. On his shoulder was a black and brown ferret. In his hand was Korra's sandwich. "My sammich! Give it back!" "Haha... no. I'm hungry," he responded. "Fine then. What's your name?" "Insero." "Oh. Mine is-" "I already know, it's Korra. I've been watching you for a bit. By the way, I suggest talking to yourself less."

**Chapter End**

Shorter than usual, I know, but this chapter was focused on letting the gang begin to meet each other.


	5. Stranger Danger!

Here comes the long awaited... Chapter Five!

**Chapter Five: Stranger Danger!**

As Korra and her new friend walked along the park, Insero continuing to chew on the once Korra's sandwich, the Avatar suddenly felt the feeling of being... watched. "Hey, Insero, is there someone following us?" The young energy bending paused eating and flipped his brown hair out of his face to reply, "No. Don't think so. Not at all." Korra raised her eyebrow, convinced that someone was following them. Running a hand through her ponytail, she looked at the wonderful wildlife. Ducks, kitties, squirrels, armadillo wolves- wait, what? A cream armadillo wolf was at the other side of the creek, watching her. "So that's why I felt like we were being followed. Insero, look at that pretty armadillo wolf!" "I would rather _hang _myself then look," Insero said uncharacteristically, scaring Korra. He then eased her worries by adding, "You know, 'cause I'm eating a sandwich." What neither of them noticed was that as Insero spoke, the wolf raised his head, and got ready to pounce.

"Don't run! Please don't run!" was what Chloe heard as she ran from her attacker. "Stranger danger! Stranger danger!" she yelled. The metal master knew the pain that fire could inflict, and no one would EVER hurt her like that again. As Chloe willed a wall of metal to rise, thinking that would be the end, she was surprised to see that the thing quickly rusted and crumbled. Who could...?

Tomo Yon ran his hand on his blade yet again. The smooth yet cold feel calmed him. And everyone knows an energy bender must always be calm. But this was ripped away completely as his blade was thrown across the grass by a burst of water. "What did that come from? Fortune? Fortune, are you there?"

Fujin ran as hard as he could, abandoning Neeko. Hang had suddenly left probably chasing something again. It was mandatory that he found and stopped him. If he had to, he might have to use stronger methods to hold his jumpy armadillo wolf down.

Korra and Insero shrieked in unison, as Insero dropped his half eaten sandwich. The strange armadillo wolf had thrown himself at them, only to be... frozen in air. The furious and scared animal dropped like a rock onto the grass, as a shadowy figure stepped forward, hand held suspended in the air. "Hang, come on boy, what's up?" the stranger asked his pet. The so called Hang let out a happily innocent bark in response, jumping into his master's hands. "Hey Fujin!" Insero happily called, earning a strange look from both Korra and Fujin. "Do you watch everyone, Insero?" the young Avatar asked, rolling her eyes as the strange food stealing kid happily nodded. But even with the mysterious stalkers revealed, there still seemed to be someone there. Snapping Korra out of her thoughts, Insero asked, "Why'd your dog run here anyway?" Hang nudged a chunk of ice in the grass. There was certainly something fishy here.

"Are you okay, Zanna?" Natalia asked, eying the fact that blood was spilling out of her new friend's mouth. "I'm... weaker than most. But that doesn't mean I'm any worse than you! Don't even think about it! It's the price to pay for my powerful bending ability," Zanna snapped. "You sure do work hard, don't you?" "Yeah."

Suddenly a chill went through the air as Natalia's eyes grew cyan again.

_"Hah! I'll get you!" a little girl shrieked,hitting a tree. Half the time with lightning, half with kicks and punches. "Ow..."_

"You alright, kid?" "I'm totally fine, no problems at all," Natalia responded, turning her head away.

Korra looked in the distance, trying to see someone. _Who's there? _As soon as the teen thought that inside her mind, a young woman appeared with a scimitar to the avatar's throat. "What are you doing?" Korra sobbed, mentally scarred yet again. (First Amon, now this?) "My mission. My mission to get my brother back. From _you_!" the stranger yelled as she pointed her sword at the shivering Korra. This stranger seemed to be related to Insero. The same iconic long brown hair and forest green eyes, and thin facial features. The only difference was that, of course, one's a boy and the others a girl, and that this girl's similar face features were set in a scowl, the exact opposite of Insero's wide iconic grin. "Amare! I didn't even know you were alive! Huggles!" Insero squealed, hugging his sister. "So, Ms. Amare, what's with the whole "I'm so epically evil" thing?" Korra said mockingly. Amare glared at her, not daring to say anything.

**Chapter END**

Oh ho ho monsieurs! I'm finished! Yes, it's short, but I needed to get back in the flow. Hoping for moar long chapters soon. No more for today though. 'Cause, you know, it's late, and I have a life off of the internet. (Which is basically doodling.) Yeah... I need to describe the characters more. If anyone's confused, you can look in the reviews for the character look and whatever. It should be in there somewhere. And I made my own list thing for my own use. Ahem. And I need more non benders! Amon is disappointed.

**Amon: **It's true. I'm sadder than when my face was burned off. Join the Equalists! PLEASE! BLAH!

Well, he said it. I need some non bending peoples. I may take some supporting characters if they non bend, because apparently, none of the main characters do! Yet that makes sense, because the main characters consist of bending masters. And Insero. Because he's special.

**SAMMICH!**


	6. Is It Really Over?

Hello, reader! Wazzap?

I know what you were thinking: This story's discontinued…

Well… *voice of Sheogorath*

WROOOOONNNNNGGGGG-

I put off writing for a while, mainly because I wanted to finish season 1. Also because I'm lazy. So for now, this story is set between seasons 1 and 2. But when season 2 starts, just imagine this is what Korra's doing when the camera's not on. I'm keeping up with the episodes, so trying to keep this with the plot.

Spoilers if you haven't watched LoK's season finale. (Who hasn't? o.e)

These next few chapters will be focusing on Insero and his friends. With little finger quotes. I have to admit, Insero has to be one of my favorite OCs for this story. Every adventure story needs humor!

Props to ithigoree for making Insero.

Oh, and one more thing. This chapter's going to be first person, in Korra's POV. Tell me what you think, if enough people like it, I'll use it for the rest of the story. If not, back to third person.

ENOUGH LOLLYGAGGING! Prepare for teh story! 3

**Chapter 6: Is it really over?**

Amon's gone. Just like that. In only what seems like an hour, one of Republic City's greatest foes have been defeated.

To be honest, I feel bad about leaving Insero and the others to concentrate on beating Noatock. Yet what happened happened, and it's not like I could change that.

But what about learning the 4 other elements? Truthfully, they were only a branch off of the originals, yet still are important. I guess I already learned energy bending, the power to give or take someone's elemental abilities…

I look around the deserted park. Apparently there were two girls, one a firebender, that burned down the whole thing, frustrated that the other wouldn't talk to her. Kids these days. Now I'm sounding like Tenzin. Wonderful.

The place isn't on fire now, of course, but there's still burnt benches splayed on the roasted grass. As I carefully evade the blackened pieces of wood, I feel as if someone's watching me. How creepy. It's a similar feeling to talking with someone you don't particularly like with a blindfold on. You know they're there, but are their intentions completely good?

There's a bench left standing. A little burnt, but usable. As I lower myself onto the seating, I shriek as a freezing feeling shoots into me. Coming from the South Pole, I'm used to cold, but never would have thought a burnt chair would be cold as ice. Is the world ending as we know it?

Okay, I admit that was stupid of me to think the world's ending, but… NO! It's not stupid!

As I begin to argue with myself in my head, a cool voice began to speak.

"Are you done? Because we need to talk, _Avatar_."

I jerk my head upwards and immediately stop twiddling my thumbs. Amare was staring at me coldly.

"Wha- What do you want?" I said, gaining courage. I hadn't see her in weeks… why was she here now?

"You left my brother… met him and then forgot about him," the waterbender replied, her expression changing from hatred to despair. She continued, "I thought we were finally reunited. Thought we could be like kids again. But instead he's gone completely cold-" _Insero? Cold? Maybe the world really is over._ "-and doesn't even care about anything anymore-" _So? Maybe it's better that way, with such a clingy sister_ "-in Republic City. He wants to leave-" _Wait, WHAT? Leave? But Republic City is so epic! You don't want to know how hard it was for me to get here…_ "-us and the city-" _'Sero in the City…_ "-to go to the Air Temples! **The Air Temples!** Can you believe it? He's a nonbender, why would he want to go there? Even our family is known for waterbending! I don't get it!" Amare ended her rant with a childish stomp, tears streaming down her face, eventually into comical icicles. "AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Me?" I yelled back, infuriated. Since when is it _my_ faultshe has control issues with her family? Amare shook her head in disbelief, "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't decided that you're too important to care about us normal civilians…" "Amon was trying to ruin the lives of you 'normal civilians'! I save all of your necks, and you blame me for personal problems?" I retorted.

"That's not the point-" "Oh, but that _is _the point! All day every day, all the appreciation for my work is more **problems**. 'Oh Korra, get my snake-cat out of the tree!' 'Hey Korra, can you lend me twenty thousand yuans?' 'Avatar, help me open this pickle jar!' They're not even important! They're all first world problems! Why in the world would you ask the _Avatar _to do something a grandmother could? And no matter how many problems I get, I never ever even receive a _thank you_. I mean it's not like-" "But-" "**Shush, Amare! I sat through your rant, listen to mine! **_As I was saying, _It's not like I ask for a payment of a billion gold plates a month! _Noooooo_, I just want a thank you! And, I mean, like a hundred gold plates per weeks wouldn't hurt, but-" "Are you done?" "**NO I'M NOT DONE! **I want to be appreciated like any other hero would."

"Look, it's not that we don't appreciate you. But really, that doesn't excuse you, or any other hero, from doing what you did to Insero!" "What did I do, exactly?" I questioned, tapping my foot against a patch of burnt grass with a solid crunch. "Left him. You met him, and then forgot about him. I already went through this!" "I don't understand how this made such a solid impact on your brother."

"You just don't get it, do you?"

**Chapter End**

I ALWAYS wanted to end a part of a story with that quote. ALWAYS. Such an epic cliffhanger.

Rant chapters are ranty. I gave Korra a rant too, because at first it seemed like Amare and Korra's personalities were switched. Also, I feel like not enough people appreciate Korra in the series for all she's done, and knowing Korra, of _course _she'll exaggerate it. Short chapter, I know, but I get so bored writing them any longer. Please review, I'd love to know whether you like the first person better or not.

If I do continue writing in first person, I'll have more than one POV, just so you know. I had a couple references in this, for your own amusement. I think they're all from other TV shows.

Oh, and I'm thinking of making art for this story. If I do, it'll be on my deviantArt. Anyone else is free to if they want *hint hint* If you do, tell me.


End file.
